sonictails22fandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Tails Gas
One day, Sonic and his gang were waiting for Knuckles when Knuckles rushed in and apologized for being late. When Knuckles heard about the rally race, Knuckles was excited when Sonic bustled in and told everyone about his new type of gas for the race, but the whole gang dismissed the offer. Knuckles ordered Chip 'n' Dale to fill up everyone's cars until they ran out of regular gas so Chip 'n' Dale used Tails gas, much to everyone not knowing. Soon, the race was starting with all the contenders and competitors. The announcer Billy Beagle shouted "GO!" and then everyone raced off. As the race carried on, Sonic and the gang were feeling some weird things going on in their racing cars and they were going fast. Then, the gang took the wrong road and got held up by the traffic when the whole gang was bouncing in traffic and the workers said: "Bouncing in traffic is against the law!" Sonic and the gang were still bouncing in traffic until they stopped. Knuckles saw this and he went off, determined to win the race. Then, Knuckles completed a lap and he was going on the second lap. Sonic and the gang then realized that Tails's Tails gas invention was making their race cars twist and stretch out. Sonic's car was stretching out in front of the other racers. Knuckles was racing right in front, gloating that he was going to win until Sonic's car stretched out and spun Knuckles around, leaving him behind. Then, Sonic's gang stopped bouncing until another thing happened, they turned into mini-roadster-skateboards. Tails and Cream complemented each others skateboard. Knuckles was still taking the lead until Sonic, Vanilia, Cream, Tails and Amy Rose all overtook Knuckles and they were all back in the lead, (excluding Knuckles. Then, everyone's cars (except Knuckles's) turned into GIANT cars. Knuckles felt something shaky and the whole gang (except Knuckles) passed under Knuckles. Elsewhere, Tails and Billy Beagle ttylllthe race announcer were tied when Tails said through his megaphone that Tails Gas was behind all the racers tricks. Then, Sonic, Tails and Cream flew in the air leaving Knuckles stuck on a tall building. Luckily, Tails managed to help Knuckles and it turned out that Tails won the race by his Tails Gas. Sonic said it was fun and then questioned about how the Tails Gas managed to get into their tanks. Chip 'n' Dale heard this and explained that it was their fault because they ran out of regular gas. Then, everyone chanted: "TAILS GAS! TAILS GAS! WE WANT TAILS GAS!" At last, the whole gang came back and the episode ends off by Tails filling the tanks with Tails gas! Characters Editar *Cream a Coelininha *Sonic o Ouriço *Knuckles o Equidna *Miles Tails Prower *Vanilia a Coelininha *Amy Rose *Chip 'n' Dale *Billy Beagle *Mayor Mc Beagle Lots and lots of customers also appear but they were never referred to by name. Voice Cast Editar *Bret Iwan as Knuckles o Equidna *Russi Taylor as Vanilia a Coelininha *Tress MacNeille as Cream a Coelininha , Chip *Bill Farmer as Miles Tails Prower *Carlos Alazraqui as Sonic o Ouriço *Michelle Ruff as Amy Rose *Corey Burton as Dale *Jay Leno as the racetrack announcer